You can't run from Fate
by Dark lord of Bunnies
Summary: 'Some day you and I are getting married," he sighed as if terribley depressed. "The cruel hand of fate won't allow us to escape it." (Highwayman AU)
1. Prologue

Prologue

17th century England-

The horse drawn carriage flew down the dark country lane. The portly man sitting up front, driving the carriage was not keen on traveling at night. Highwaymen where notorious for there daylight robbery, that is what had prompted the young couple who sat in the carriage compartment to request night travel, but in all truth they preferred the cover of night.

Hence the driver cracking his whip to get the horses moving, keen to get out of the countryside and into the safety of the large town which was the young couples target destination. The young man had muttered something about visiting relatives. The young lady had sniffed and looked away pointedly as if the sight of the driver had quite ruined her day. They clearly were of high status, as stated in their choice of clothing.

They were entering a neck of the lane where a few tree's lined the road, dappling moonlight across the lear covered ground. It wasn't magical it was just plain eerie. The driver was keen to hurry up.

If he strained his ears he could hear the young couple's conversation.

"Goodness, Harold. I feel quite sick." Moaned the young lady.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Snapped the young man. There was a pause in which the driver suspected that the young lady was glaring at the man.

"You know, I think I might tell the driver to slow down a bit." Said the young man weakly as if suffering under the young ladies glare. "Driver, driver." He called out, rapping his fist on the compartments mahogany door.

"Yes sir?" Said the driver politely.

"Slow down I say." Said the man in a haughty voice.

"I'd rather not do that, sir."

"Why ever not?"

"Because there are highwaymen in these parts, sir."

No sooner had he said that the horses pulled to a panicked stop. Something had unsettled them.

"Whoa, easy girls, easy." Soothed the driver, cooing through his front teeth. And then he realised the reason the horses had stopped was the figure mounted on a horse, cloaked in shadow, blocking their path.

"What is going on? Why have we stopped?" Came the shrill tones of the young lady.

The figure in front of the horses slowly raised a pistol.

"Stand and deliver, your money or you life..."

To be continued...


	2. A Horse Drawn Carriage

Chapter 1- A Horse Drawn Carriage

 _The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees._

 _The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas._

 _The road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor,_

 _And the highwayman came riding—_

 _Riding—riding—_

 _The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn-door._

 _-the Highwayman, Alfred Noyes_

The moon was pretty pathetic, thought Sabrina. It was not the full blown orb of light in which, as children, you where lead to believe witches on brooms and aloof figures on rearing horses got silhouetted against. It was a toenail clipping in the sky. But thankfully the stars made up for the moons poor attempt of light. She had to rely totally on the light cast by the moon and stars to see, a lantern was out of the question. It would give the game away.

She was riding down a quite country lane, on a horse. The horse in question was not hers. Her horse was called Minneola (her mother had named her, Sabrina called her Minnie for short) and had a white coat and light grey mane. Sabrina loved Minnie but riding a horse with a white coat when your nighttime hobby isn't exactly legal and you don't want to get caught or recognised isn't the most practical thing.

So she was riding one of her dad's horses, one of his hunting ones, a fine stallion called Claudius or Maximus or some other strong, powerful, masculine name. He had a dark brown coat with a distinct white diamond shape on his forehead.

She had not been looking carefully enough when tacking him up in the shadowy gloom of the stable, but now in the half light of the moon she could see the diamond pattern clearly and she cursed herself. It was way too recognisable.

She never rode the same horse twice while out on one of her night treks in fear of being associated with a certain horse and then it being tracked back to her father. Her father was a lord, her mother a lady. And she was expected to grow up into a beautiful wife for some random figure of nobility and learn how to do sowing and embroidery.

The chilled night air sent a breeze her way. Feeling herself shiver she pulled her dark navy calf-length coat with silver embroidery, around her. Her jodhpurs and knee high leather boots made her rise in the saddle comfy.

She reached a part of the road that was shadowed in trees. Pulling the horse over to the trees, waiting. Hiding among the trees. Hiding and waiting. She knew how to be invisible, sit up straight, as long as you blended in with the silhouette of the trees and didn't make any sudden movements.

After about twenty minutes of waiting her ears pricked. Or more accurately the horses ears suddenly detected something, stood up straight and to attention. This was a hunting horse, it is bred because of its acute hearing. So seeing the horses ears Sabrina strained her own. And then she heard it, the anticipated noise of horse hooves thundering along the path. A horse draw carriage.

It was followed by the sound of haughty voices. Clearly in an argument.

"Goodness, Harold. I feel quite sick." Came the voice of a shrill young lady.

"What do you want me to do about it?" This time a young man. There was a tense pause.

"You know, I think I might tell the driver to slow down a bit." Said the young man. "Driver, driver."

"Yes sir?" Said the a third voice, gruffer than the first two.

"Slow down I say."

"I'd rather not do that, sir."

"Why ever not?"

"Because there are highwaymen in these parts, sir."

Sabrina saw that as her cue. Pulling her balaclava over her mouth and nose and placing her eye mask on, she cantered into the middle of the road, waiting for the horses to sense her. They would hear her before they saw her.

The carriage slowed to a stop.

"What is going on? Why have we stopped?"

Sabrina put on a false gruff voice and said, loudly and clearly;

"Stand and deliver, your money or your life."

 **And there you have it, what did you guys think? Please tell me in a review. I spent ages researching everything because it is set in 17th century England. Tell me if I get anything wrong.**

 **Side note- shout out to all people in the UK, like me. I don't see allot of British writers on any of the forums that i have been on so it is nice (if i find someone else) to associate myself with other British (for want of better term) fanfic-ers.**

 **-Dark**


	3. Eavesdroppers

Chapter 2- Eavesdroppers

 _He'd a French cocked-hat on his forehead, a bunch of lace at his chin,_

 _A coat of the claret velvet, and breeches of brown doe-skin._

 _They fitted with never a wrinkle. His boots were up to the thigh._

 _And he rode with a jewelled twinkle,_

 _His pistol butts a-twinkle,_

 _His rapier hilt a-twinkle, under the jewelled sky._

 _-the Highwayman, Alfred Noyes_

As she guided Claudius down their stone pathway lined with topiary, leading to the manor. Leading him round to the stables, she saw a light on, it was on the second floor. Damn, Sabrina mentally cursed realising that it was the families main parlour, the living room. Typically her mother would only use that room if guests were round. Or if there was a family meeting. Her lack of presence had obviously been registered.

If it was time to face the music, Sabrina started rehearsing excuses in her head.

 _Sorry, I was feeling sick so I went for a bit of fresh air._

 _I thought I heard a noise in the stable, so I went to see if Minnie was alright._

 _I was writing poetry by the fountain._

Entering the stables, she untacked Claudius and lead him to his stable. She climbed up the ladder leading up to the hay loft, where behind a hay bale she had hidden her satin night dress. Stripping herself of the robbers getup and changing into the dress, she hid the outfit behind the hay bale. She climbed back down the ladder. Stroking Minnie as she passed she left the stable, to creep up to the back door leading to the pantry.

The pantry was cold, the stone floor was not being kind to Sabrina's bare feet. The fire place with the big copper pot had long been extinguished. As was reflected by the climate of the room. The copper pots hung way too low for Sabrina,'s liking. She had to duck to avoid concussion and a nasty bruise as they swung in the draught caused by the door being left open ajar. Oh well, the whole family would have to suffer waking up to a cold house thanks to Sabrina's laziness.

Exiting the pantry (much to Sabrina's relief) she crossed the kitchen, not wanting to dawdle, finding herself in the east wing. The east wing was home to the servants quarters, the nursery for baby Basil , the kitchens and on the third floor the attic rooms. The significantly bigger west wing was home to the master bedrooms on the third floor, the parlours (courtesy of Veronica, the family had around four parlours; one for the girls, one for her and Henry, one for the use of socialising with guests and the family one) on the second floor. And the ballroom, dinning room, conservatory, etc.

Sabrina, for one, didn't care about all the finery and excessiveness. She knew that her family was unpopular with the locals for that reason. The locals, lived in the quiet coastal town of Ferryport Landing. Dalton House was a few miles inland of that.

Sabrina let herself breath a sigh of relief, she had reached the main stairwell leading to the second and third floors without detection. She kept expecting her nerves to peak, her senses to prick and for someone to find her.

It was uncommon for staff to wander around at night. But, it might have been simple nerves giving way to paranoia, Sabrina suspected she heard raised voices. Curiosity leading her, Sabrina headed towards the voices with no other intention than to eavesdrop.

Hovering outside the parlour she pushed the heavy oak doors open ever so slightly. Being careful to turn the knob all the way as to avoid the telltale creak and click that was the result of carelessness. Suddenly, unmuted by the open door the clear voices of Henry and Veronica.

Henry, "I understand the situation, but we can't just give her away," his tone was angry and frustrated. And maybe a bit pleading.

"I don't see you making any other suggestions, Henry. And it not like we have a choice."

"Surely she should get a say in it."

"We both know she would through a hissy-fit. She prides herself in her freedom."

"I know but, well you and I both know that she would go down kicking and screaming."

"Henry, are you sure its her that we need to be worried about? I know that Sabrina will grow up and accept the situation, for the good of the family. But the question is, are you ready to let your baby girl go?"

Sabrina pulled away at the mention of her name. Knowing her parents had plans for her and that she wouldn't like it made her feel uncomfortable. She decide to head to bed and ignore the problem. It was a good thing because if she had heard the rest of the conversation, including her parents decision, she would have been up all night.

 **Sorry for not updating consistently, I upload whenever I finish a chapter. And i know it is the school term and I have homework and everything, but that's no excuse. Review and tell me your honest opinion, till next time.**

 **-Dark**


	4. Mother In-law

Chapter 3- Mother-In-law

 _Over the cobbles he clattered and clashed in the dark inn-yard._

 _He tapped with his whip on the shutters, but all was locked and barred._

 _He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there_

 _But the landlord's black-eyed daughter,_

 _Bess, the landlord's daughter,_

 _Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair._

Light filtered through the gap in the heavy velvet curtains framing Sabrina's window, casting a patch of sunlight onto her four poster bed.

Subconsciously she rolled over, trying to ignore the ever brightening light.

"Mornin' Mistress." Came the familiar voice of Helga, the maid that routinely woke Sabrina up every morning. Not to put to fine a point on it, Sabrina was not a morning person. Helga set about the room preparing it for the day ahead. Finally to Sabrina muffled protests she flung open the curtains. Light poured into the room and caught the unsettled dust given off by the sudden movement of the curtains.

Sabrina groaned, figuring that it was too early for words.

"Mistress, your mother has requested to see you. After breakfast."

Knowing that her mother had to see her, and this early in the morning, it was probably important. Then the memory of last night surfaced.

Slipping out of her night dress, Helga helped her into the outfit laid out for her; first a petticoat and a corset; followed by an overskirt and top piece. Sabrina looked in the full length mirror, frowning as Helga did up the lace at the end of her sleeves.

It was fancier than normal, she often just wore a simplified version of the pastel blue, silk dress with cream lace at the cuffs and hem of the skirt. If you lifted the overskirt just slightly you would see a lace petticoat. The shoulders where just clear of the sleeves, as per the fashion of the time. The only thing that Sabrina liked about the garment were the sleeves, tight-fitted and full length. Traditionally women her age (and above) would wear loose, puffy, short sleeves. Unpractical and unnecessary as they were, but Veronica Grimm insisted against them, she thought that they were 'silly and garish'. Sabrina whole heartedly agreed.

After breakfast Veronica had arranged to meet Sabrina in the conservatory. Her mother and father looked up expectantly as she entered. Also Sabrina's Grandmother, Relda, was there.

"Hello there dear, please be seated." Her mother said politely, gesturing to an empty chair. Sabrina sat down.

"Sabrina, you know that your mother and I just want the best for you..." Started Henry.

"And we have tried to bring you up to be a proper young lady.." Added Veronica.

"To much resilience..." Granny Relda put in, cheerful as ever. Veronica shot her mother-in-law a look that said 'now is not the time for your witticism'.

"Anyway," continued Veronica, "there comes a time where we all must accept our responsibilities and know that we all have a duty."

Sabrina mentally rolled her eyes, her mother spoke as if she was addressing a crowd of assembled dignitaries, not her own daughter.

"Yes, I understand that mother." Sabrina said impatiently. Veronica seemed, or at least pretended, not to have heard her.

"Sabrina," her father turned to look directly at her, "there is no easy way to let you down, we are nearly broke."

This did not shock Sabrina, her parents seemed to be building up to something and Sabrina figured from the conversation she had overheard the previous night she wasn't going to like it.

"We are having trouble paying staff, providing for you and your brother and sister, so we have decided, your father and I," Henry shot Sabrina a look that told her he really didn't agree, "to accept a proposal, brought to us by the Goodfellows, a wealthy family, their oldest son is in need of a bride, and an agreement has been made and well, the dowry is good, think of the family. Your brother and sister." Sabrina understood, the look in Henry's eyes, the tone in Veronica's voice. They clearly where out of options.

"Is that so?' She said forcing gritted graciousness,"please may I be excused for a while to," she paused effectively as if trying to think up an answer that wouldn't get her in to trouble" process this news."

And without waiting for a reply she almost ran out of the room.

A few minutes later she could be seen, on her horse, heading into the woods. She aways went there to clear her head. Veronica sighed and sank into her armchair, rubbing her forehead as if that would help relieve the stress. What choice did they have?

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Called Veronica.

Tobias, the family's grounds keeper (he often took upon the role of butler when important guests arrived at the house) entered. He was past his prime and had a foreboding manner about him. But despite his stern exterior he has a softer side, only reserved for the family and the staff. Henry remembered growing up, and Tobias always being there. Not in a companionable manner but in a familiar manner, he was simply part of the daily ongoings at Dalton house.

"Veronica, Henry." He addressed them by there first names, "your guest, Duchess Goodfellow and her sons has arrived."

"Brilliant, just brilliant." Moaned Henry sinking low in his seat.

"Show them in," said Veronica, composing herself.

"She requests that you meet her downstairs in the entrance hall."

"Very well, tell her we shall be down in a minute. And then if you could go and round up my daughter it would be much appreciated,"

"Is that all?"

"Yes thank you, Tobias." Said Veronica in a voice with slightly more impatience than necessary.

"Very good, lady Grimm," he replied with a smile that did not even reach his cheekbones, let alone his eyes. "I shall accompany you, Tobias. It has been along time since I saw Titania." Said Granny Relda, getting up and allowing Tobias to take the crook of her arm in assistance. Much to her protests.

Veronica turned to Henry and sighed.

"What choice do we have?" Slowly they made their way downstairs to meet their soon to be son-in-law and his mother.

"Shall I take your bags miss?" Came the voice of Maisie

"Yes, do that but first you shall learn to address me as 'madam', miss is for an unmarried girl, ma'm is for an elderly widow, I accept that I am a widow however I am also a duchess, madam shall do. Honestly Veronica, your staff are rather undisciplined."

Veronica plastered a gracious smile on her face while, mentally rolled her eyes, that just about summed Titania up. Titania was a lady of austere grandeur reflected by her excessive, elegant presence. Her long black gloves and black lace dress with a matching veil was a caution to everyone around her. Veronica had hear the saying _'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'_ and she thought that there should be an alternative; _'Hell hath no coldness like a widow grieving'._

She wore her sadness like one would a suit of armour, with pride, dignity and mercilessness. The two women embraced.

"This my son, Mustardseed." Titania beckoned a boy around Daphne's age with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He nodded politely at Veronica and shook Henry's hand.

"It is nice to meet you," he said calmly.

"He is younger than I expected," Henry said, raising an eyebrow. Veronica elbowed him in the ribs.

Titania let out a high musical laugh, with little humour in. "Dear Henry, you are mistaken, I am afraid, it is his older brother your daughter is to be wed to, he is off galavanting god-knows-where. He shall meet us shortly, come now we must discuss matters further over a spot of tea."

Veronica and Henry exchanged a look, as Titania's cries of "Ah dear Relda, how good it is to see you, do tell me how your grandchildren are doing?" rang out.

Settling down in the conservatory, the adults (Daphne had been called to show Mustardseed around the mansion) sat in a stony silence, it was apparent ,Titania had made very clear, that her eldest son didn't want to get married either.

Suddenly out of the blue Sabrina walked in. Her hair looked windswept, her clothes had a few snags in.

"Ah, Sabrina. Good to see you back so soon," smiled Veronica, glad her daughter had shown up before Titania's son. Henry was just glad she hadn't run away.

"Hello Mother," Sabrina seemed out of breath.

"Sabrina, meet your mother in-law Duchess Titania." Veronica introduced her to Titania, Sabrina frowned slightly and then remembering her place curtsied. Titania was a Duchess after all.

"Nice to meet you, Sabrina. Your parents have told me allot about you." Smiled Titania.

"On the contrary, my parents have told me nothing about you, do tell me Titania, is your son marriage material?" Sabrina smiled sweetly. But sweetness was not in Sabrina's better nature so the smile just looked kind of creepy.

"Oh I think you will find my son is the perfect match for a young lady of your temperament."

Granny stifled a snort. Sabrina highly doubted that she would grow to like Titania, but held her peace. The door opened and Tobias entered.

"Veronica, Henry." He said nodding towards the two. "Titania, your son has arrived."

"Show him in," Titania said sitting up straighter. Tobias looked at Henry, who nodded and slumped further down in his seat, Veronica sat up a little straighter.

"Very good, in here master Robin." Tobias held the door open and a boy around Sabrina's age with shaggy blonde hair entered. He was handsome, more from boyish good looks.

"You!" Gasped Sabrina, jumping to her feet in shock, the boy seemed equally shocked to see her.

"What are you doing here?"

 **So, what did you think? Sorry it took me so long to write, I got a bit distracted and started writing the next chapter, it contains a flash back and a link to a previous chapter. The problem with writing around plot holes is remembering to go back and check to see if you have got your facts right. Oh and side note the name of the house 'Dalton house' is after my currant secondary school english teacher Mr Dalton. He is the reason I started writing fanfics. He continues to believe in me even though my SPAG is appalling. So thank you Mr D, that is my tribute to you. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it means so much.**

 **-Dark**


	5. Enter Puck

Chapter 4- Enter Puck

 **Ok, right, next chapter. Its been a while. Right so I am posting this in celebration of my English assessment. I got 48/50 (96%/A*) that is the highest in my class and I am ecstatic. I don't do well at that many subjects for my schools standards, so for me to do so well at a subject I am really passionate about is a great feeling.**

 _And dark in the dark old inn-yard a stable-wicket creaked_

 _Where Tim the ostler listened. His face was white and peaked._

 _His eyes were hollows of madness, his hair like mouldy hay,_

 _But he loved the landlord's daughter,_

 _The landlord's red-lipped daughter._

 _Dumb as a dog he listened, and he heard the robber say—_

* * *

"You!"

"What are you doing here?" The two glared at each other, Sabrina had never disliked a person as much before. And she had met Ferryport landings mayor, William Charming. Not a pleasant character.

"Ah Sabrina, meet my son Puck. Your future fiancé." Titania said smiling, acting in oblivion to the obvious friction between the pair.

"I take it you have met then." Granny smiled.

"Unfortunately." Sabrina glared at the boy.

"Trust me the feeling is entirely mutual, Grimm." Spat Puck, saying _Grimm_ , like one of his status would say _peasant._ Sabrina had a flashback to earlier.

 _Sabrina rode Minnie through a worn path into the woods, not stopping. Not caring. She just wanted some time to cool off and process what her parents just told her. Admittedly it was the whole 'getting you married off' that annoyed her more than the 'we are nearly broke' revelation. Truth be told she kind of already knew that. She had heard her parents talking one day a few months ago. That was after she had started her nighttime heists._

 _At first it had been a hobby, a bit of fun, a chance to be something she wasn't, a stab at freedom as she knew her day as a young, free unmarried woman were inevitably numbered._

 _But then she started to place her 'earnings' in her parents vault. Gradually, so they wouldn't notice anything. Then she started to give it to the staff, she knew her parents main issue was paying them._

 _So that was how Sabrina became a highway man. She was quite proud of herself, she had a £50 bounty placed on her head. The local town had given her a nickname, 'The Grimm Bandit', of course none of the village folk actually believed that it was one of the Grimms, let alone one of their daughters (more fool them) it was just an excuse to give the family a bad name._

 _She spurred Minnie to go faster, the feeling of wind whipping past her was a much desired effect and helped clear her head. Allow her to think. She knew she would have to get married, it was inevitable. It was just about how she went about it. She didn't have to love her husband. They just had to get on._

 _Sabrina had come to a clearing, she remembered it well. Her mother use to take them out on picnic lunches in the clearing. She would read fairytales to her and Daphne. That was in the happier times of their childhood. The strain of going bankrupt was wearing thin on Veronica and Henry._

 _She pulled Minnie to a holt. She was being watched, she could feel it. She had, over time, become almost completely able (exception for last night) to sense the difference between paranoia and someone actually watching you. Figments of an overactive imagination were often quieter than solid people._

 _A slight rustling in the trees suddenly gave way to a blurred, dark figure on horseback. The figure was still not quite distinguishable, hidden within the lining of the tree's but Sabrina could still just make out a masculine figure atop a dark coated horse._

 _"Reveal yourself." She commanded in an unwavering voice. She didn't want to show the feeling of unease that this foreign presence cast off. He just stood the, still as if a part of the breezeless scenery._

 _"Who are you?" She said alas to no reply._

 _Suddenly their was a sound like a gun going off. A doe came charging through the clearing. Her eyes round and wide with panic. She passed Sabrina and kept going slowly getting lost in the bracken. The figure entered the clearing._

 _He was young, and remarkably handsome for his age, yet only in the sense that he was composed of age-ed, boyish good looks. His blonde, shaggy hair had an unkempt look to it, yet not in a matted way. He wore a coal black overcoat with gold detailing. His horse was a dark pitch of black._

 _He looked down at Sabrina as if in the utmost contempt._

 _"Look what you did? You scared her off." He accused in a ringing haughty voice as if she was the one to scare of the doe._

 _Sabrina's temper flared at this statement. Who is he, to come on to her families land, hunt down the deer, and then insult her and claim false accusations? She knew that she was being possessive. But sometimes selfishness is your keenest weapon. People back off, people loose ground._

 _"Who do you think you are? I own this land. This is not your place to hunt down our deer for sport." She said just as stiffly, sitting up straight and maintaining her posture. He just clicked his tongue in a bored fashion and spurred his horse on to start circling Sabrina._

 _"Keep your foul words close to your chest. Pray tell a commoner may find it an attraction." He quipped, his face was set stern, but his glory green eyes were laughing in amusement at the verbal battle about to ensue._

 _Sabrina decided to rise to the challenge set by his taunting eyes. The two started to circle each other._

 _"Commoner. I laugh at your petty jibe. You, who is clearly so deluded by the flattery of light mouthed maidens. Who are you to yourself? The God-blessed king?" She countered._

 _"I shall not think of my self as a king, I will not be tied down with the burden of a country. I am a free spirit. The king, in a fashion to modest for your understanding." He boasted._

 _"A spirit? I bet thats what you tell all your mistresses. I see right through you. You are a trickster. The trickster king." After she said it Sabrina realised that she might have gone to far. What was once was game set teasing was now taunting gone cruel. She had touched a nerve. Her opponents boyish expression of snide confidence dropped for a few seconds. Replaced by an expression of a man, hardened by past ghosts._

 _"Well I then, as you seem to have given me a high title then you obviously think so, or else it would not have slipped your serpents tongue, so easy as it came." The game laughter in his eyes was gone. Snuffed out like the candle it was, to the wind-like call of Sabrina's jibe._

 _"I am no serpent, just like you are rats kin. I would not consider myself above a spirit, however I would not consider you a spirit, you who is most reeking of braying asses."_

 _"I'd rather be an ass then a Grimm." His eyes where cold, this was no longer a battle of wits, it was a battle of pride. What he said had crossed the line for Sabrina. No one of, even of fools insulted her family._

 _Suddenly she realised that two were side by side. Sabrina turned and looked at him. She leaned forward, grabbing the front of his shirt and bringing him down to her level. His eyes widened in shock and were forced to lock on to Sabrina._

 _"Don't you dare, ever insult my families name again," she scowled through narrowed eyes and gritted teeth. And with that she released him, spun Minnie around and relieved herself of his presence._

 _He called after her, she never heard what withering remark he made. She was already out of earshot._

 **Ok, so Im sorry if the language was a bit hard to understand. I just feel that Sabrina and Puck, still argue, but as 'figures of dignified nobility' are raised to. I feel that the language Shakespeare creates for Puck is not done justice in the Sisters Grimm, I mean come on, I know he is meant to be immature, but i think he could spend some of his excessive free time on thinking up insults for Sabrina. Other than the typical 'donkey head', 'dung brains' and 'stinkpot'. Imagine a scene where Puck is using old fashioned language to insult her, wouldn't that just tick her off so much. He could probably make it up as he went along. Also sorry there wasn't much plot development, I spent ages on them meeting for the first time. Ok so tell me what you thought, was it too much, do you want more stuff like this, did you understand it?**

 **-Dark**


	6. Enter Daphne

Chapter 5- Enter Daphne

 **Ok, so hello...**

 **its me...**

 **(sorry I could not help it) I have some rather terrific news. Better than me getting a good mark on my English. (Still rather chuffed about that)**

 **i have been nominated, along with 22 other writers to participate in The Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2015. How exciting. I would like to thank whomever nominated me (this chapter is dedicated to you) and wish good luck to the other writers in the first round of voting. Good luckxxx.**

 **and to anyone who was remotely curious, I have changed the title slightly becuse I find it more appropriate to the style of era and my writing.**

 _One_ _kiss, my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize to-night,_

 _But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light;_

 _Yet, if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,_

 _Then look for me by moonlight,_

 _Watch for me by moonlight,_

 _I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way._

"Sabrina, sit down." Her mother pleaded, soft as not to stoke the girls anger. She could be quite harsh when she met people for the first time, and alas once she had made up her mind about someone then she was as stubborn as a hinny-born ass.

Sabrina glared at the boy, who seemed to revel in her temperate anger. But reluctantly she perched herself on the edge of a over stuffed armchair.

"Puck," Titania turned to her son, "be seated, I believe I have some explaining to do."

Puck just stayed leaning against the wall, cocking an eye at his mother. He did not seem pleased about the predicament.

Titania sighed, "It was no secret, nor has it ever been that my late husband, Duke Oberon hated his eldest son," all eyes turned to Puck. He silently acknowledged this.

"He deemed him as unworthy, and declared that he would never be fit for nobility. In turn, Puck took every opportunity to embarrass and undermine him and his authority. In with his passing came a relief, a burden of tension lifted."

Puck seemed to agree.

"That was until we found Oberon's last testament. It decreed that he had officially disowned Puck, else he is to be married. So unless Puck is married off within the next eighteen months then he will be thrown out of the house, with no worldly possessions and I would never see him again. And that," she turned round and looked Puck in the eye," would break my heart."

Puck stared back coldly. Sabrina was shocked, his mother was clearly torn, she had lost her husband and her only choice was to force her son to do something he didn't want to do, in order to keep him out of poverty. And here Puck was cold, uncaring. Sabrina honestly did not blame Oberon for despising his son. He was, quite frankly, unbearable.

Little did the families know that as Titania rambled on about the importance of Sabrina's engagement and how both family's would benefit it, Daphne was listening in at the door.

What she was hearing was all new to her. She never in a million stars would have guessed that her parents were broke. It just brought to perspective how much her parents spoiled her. Enough to keep her in the dark.

Daphne drew away form the door, not sure that she wanted to hear the rest. Slowly she crept away from the door, she needed time to think. A breath of fresh air. Clear her head.

There was only one place Daphne went to clear her head, the garden. The garden, to Daphne, was not a vast stretch of immaculate lawn lined with tall topiary bushes, it was the 'secret' little pocket of flower beds and a pond nestled beyond said lawn. It was hidden from view by a large bush with an archway cleared as an entrance.

In the summer time Daphne often went there to do quaint little activities such as watercolours and embroidery. She slipped through the narrow arch and settled herself down on the white wooden swing bench with all the roses curling up the cross hatch frame work.

Ah, the roses. Daphne loved the roses. The pink ones where her favourite. Pink and fragile, they just seemed so tender. As a young child she would often let Veronica plat her hair, her mother would then weave a circlet of pink rose buds and place it on her head. Veronica would use the white roses for her self. She would try and get Sabrina to play, but Sabrina always wanted to either have fencing lessons with Henry or ride Minnie. Even if, on the rare occasion, Sabrina did join in she would only have red roses.

Somedays, compared to Sabrina, Daphne felt useless. She could not fence, she could hardly ride, she wasn't quick witted. She did not have any of Sabrina social quirks (or lack of) that people seemed to love. Constantly being viewed as aloof and elusive by the social scene, Sabrina could get away with being moody and having temper tantrums.

Daphne was expected to suck up and act up the charm and be the social butterfly. Daphne, despite all pretence, preferred her own company to that of others. But alas, to make up for Sabrina's upfront anti-social behaviour Daphne was forced to smile, giggle and make polite, intelligent conversation.

Swimming in her pool of reflection, Daphne heard footsteps approaching. Straining her ears, Daphne leaned closer to hear who it was. Sabrina had trained her to recognise certain footsteps, just in case.

Normally Tobias the grounds keeper (and occasional butler when there were guests around) was the only other person roaming within the environs of the garden, when he walked his pace was heavy and he seemed to carry a great weight around him. Sometimes he could be heard muttering to himself. Of course he was treated like extended family. But still Daphne was uneasy around him, he had a short temper and a sharp tongue.

But it wasn't Tobias, nor any one else that she recognised. Peering through the bushes Daphne saw someone she did not expect to see wandering (almost subconsciously), it was Mustardseed.

His eyes were focused on a piece of parchment covered in slanted writing. Daphne believed that there was a lot you could tell about a person by their handwriting, and that now was not the time to be psychoanalysing a persons penmanship. She was more interested in the contents of the letter. Alas it was too far away for her to make out the pompous, overstated scrawl.

Mustardseed seemed to be reading it over and over, muttering the odd word to himself. He seemed in an agitated state of shock. Mustardseed drew nearer the archway, stopping just within its high gate. Daphne prayed that he would not turn and spot her. Suddenly a scream pierced the distant air. It came from the stables.

Mustardseed dropped the letter in shock, Daphne nipped forward and seized the parchment, Mustardseed fumbled for the letter on the ground. Muttering that he would later return to look for it he dashed off to the source of the unsettlement on what was already a rather eye opening day.

Making sure that Mustardseed was gone from view Daphne scanned the letter. And then re-read it throughly. After finally understanding the content amount the waffle, she promptly ripped up the letter and threw it on the ground. Then, she too ran off in search of the person who had clearly been given rather a nasty shock. Hence the screaming.

If only Daphne had not been so careless. If only she had taken the time to properly dispose of the letters, not just treading into the ground. If she was older and more careful than perhaps the events that followed could have been prevented.

But she is only young, and the young do not think of the elderly. So when Tobias found the remains of the letters, torn and slightly soggy as they were no one could really blame Daphne. Nor Tobias to that matter. I suppose curiosity gets the better of all of us, and in then end will be our undoing. In the end.

- **dark**


	7. More Nighttime Wandering

Chapter 7- More Nighttime Wandering

 _He rose upright in the stirrups. He scarce could reach her hand,_

 _But she loosened her hair in the casement. His face burnt like a brand_

 _As the black cascade of perfume came tumbling over his breast;_

 _And he kissed its waves in the moonlight,_

 _(O, sweet black waves in the moonlight!)_

 _Then he tugged at his rein in the moonlight, and galloped away to the west._

(Please note: the beginning to this chapter is set a few minuets before the end to the previous chapter.)

Sabrina decided to leave the adults to it (Puck was long since gone), she was still young and, it dawned on her, was probably going to be expected to grow up quite quickly in the coming months.

Despite her parents pretty solid 'reasoning' (because argument was such a harsh word, said her mother often) she still had qualms about getting married, maybe she would not have minded if it was to anyone but him. Puck had given her a rather bad impression of his personality; arrogant, stubborn, treated women like property. Not the highlight qualities women looked for in a man.

Sabrina found herself, unconsciously, heading in the direction of the stables. It was her little sanctuary, she would often retire to the stable with no other intent than to see Minnie. The horse was a trusted confident, not that she could tell even if she wanted to. Unlike Daphne, bless her she could not keep a secret for the love of God.

Entering the stables Sabrina noticed the brooding dark horse that Puck had been riding earlier that day. The golden lettering on the saddle hung next to it read; 'Kraven'. The horse glared at her, or at least snorted speckling her left shoulder in saliva. Of course, thought Sabrina, even Puck's horse is evil.

As she was grooming Minnie, an enjoyable, relaxing pastime, a ringing 'clang' emanated from the hayloft. High in the rafters a pair of nesting sparrows flew away from the sound and out the small window.

As Sabrina turned her head to the source of the commotion an rusted bucket filled with what looked like mostly mould ridden water fell from the wooden beams over head. Mine tugged her head where Sabrina was holding the reins, pulling her just out of reach of the falling bucket. But the world is cruel and as the bucket hit the floor the water spiller over the skirt of Sabrina's new dress staining it a unattractive muddy green colour.

This did not make her scream. However the second bucket that glanced of her shoulder and covering her head with the same foul substance, did.

There were footsteps fast approaching, running by the sound of it and in through the door burst Pucks younger brother. The rapier that had previously been fastened around his waist was drawn.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, taking in her stained clothing and soaked hair (which was now going to need a damn good brushing).

Sabrina mouthed wordlessly at him. Trying to form a sentence seemed beyond her, shock had physically taken over. She slowly walked to the barn door and (with her head held high, as high as you can when you are covered in muddy water) she left to go and get changed. Just out side she heard Mustardseed call out.

"That was not very nice," followed by a boyish chortle.

Daphne appeared next to her sister, a look of concern on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently. Contrary to her, her sister sensitivity was on of Daphne's strong points.

"No, it's my idiot fiancé." Sabrina grumbled. Hating the fact that she was even calling Puck her fiancé. Daphne squealed in excitement.

"I honestly cannot believe that you are getting married." She gushed happily. "It hasn't quite sunk in yet."

"It was only revealed this morning." Sabrina reminded her. "Anyway the wedding is yet to happen. If at all."

"Oh but your fiancé..." Daphne started.

"Puck." Sabrina growled at his name. She had only known him for a few hours and already she didn't like him. And then it hit her, everything was happening so fast. She just found out that he was to be married off for money, she had met her fiancé. Sabrina swayed back and forth whilst Daphne rambled on about something.

She must have looked quite odd for a moment as Daphne stopped mid-sentence to ask if she were alright.

"I'm going to take you in side and get you cleaned up." She said in a motherly way, leading her older sister across the flagstone courtyard into the manor. Heaven knows she needed a bath.

Meanwhile in the stables, stood Mustardseed. He called up into the rafters.

"Why must you be so cruel to your fiancée?"

He was met with no reply.

Shaking his head and sighing the younger boy left the stable. Like a cat Puck climbed from the hayloft.

"I got her good. Didn't I Kraven?" He said to his horse. The horse snorted appreciatively as if in respect for what his boy master had done.

"Ha, talking to the horse now are we?" Mustardseed laughed from the stable doorway. Puck glared at his sibling.

"He is more of a companion than you, brother mine." He spat half affectionately.

Mustardseed merely brushed aside the comment. "Be nice to your fiancée. We really cannot afford to lose this chance for your redemption."

Puck stared mutinously at his brother. Sometimes he wondered if they where even related.

"I do not want to be married to a common faced hussie. Correction I do not want to be married at all."

"Puck listen to me, I have just been sent a letter addressed to our late father. Mother, God bless her soul is in no fit mental state to accept letters concerning him, she simply goes to pieces."

"She is in fit enough state to arrange a marriage." Muttered Puck mutinously.

Mustardseed ignored him and continued, "anyway letter was from Count Rosgard Faery. The subject was on the topic of his daughter, soon to be Viscount Moth Faery, he sent his commiserations on our fathers death and had heard the news that you needed to be married off. He has put his daughter forward and has offered a much heftier dowry. Trust me if you had ever bothered to attend one of mothers formal balls then you would have met her."

Puck's curiosity was peeked.

"What is so bad about this Moth girl than?"

"Everything." Mustardseed replied solemnly, "So if I where you I'd just suck it up and get married, anyway she is not that bad looking. Besides its not like you have a choice. What alternative is there?"

"Than get married? I would rather be disowned." Puck grumbled.

"Maybe you just need, you know a fresh start. Personally I think first impressions are misleading. You have basically had one conversation." Daphne reasoned. She was currently brushing Sabrina's wet hair. Sabrina had just had a wash and was dressed down in a night gown. The Goodfellows where staying the night in Dalton house.

The adults had not joined them for lunch, neither had Puck, Mustardseed had explained how he needed time and space to think about every thing. Sabrina felt that it was the one thing they had in common, she had only found out this morning.

However dinner was attended by both families, Sabrina had been washed thoroughly and proceeded to have another wash after dinner. During the meal she and Puck had been sat next to each other. Neither had looked up from their plates of food, which happened to be pheasant. Puck had seemed more relaxed than earlier, he still maintained the air of sullen defiance but the rudeness, arrogance and cockiness was gone.

She had even caught him staring at her once. Not in affection or awe but there was a look of curiosity on his face, he looked away once she saw him. Her cheeks tinted at this (not bashful blushing, lo a glow of embarrassment) and the corners of Pucks mouth twitched in a smirk.

She remembered her comment earlier that day, once they had just met. What had she said that caused a reaction like his? She had obvious hit a nerve. So now Sabrina sat on her bedroom floor, patiently listening to Daphne talk at her and comb her hair. Not really absorbing anything Daphne said. It always was the same.

Once her hair was dry and all neatly brushed Daphne bade her sister goodnight and left the room. Sabrina slipped in to bed and stared at the hangings above her. Slowly but surly she drifted of into a mindless snooze.

And then she woke up. Some time had passed since she had fallen asleep Sabrina knew that much. The clock ticked and tocked, like a peg legged sailor, her mother had once said. Sabrina got up and crossed the room to the balcony. She unlatched the catch on the wood and glass door.

Her father had taught her to tell the time just by looking at the sky. It was past 2 o'clock. Her ornate clock had been broken for as long as Sabrina could remember.

She turned to go back to bed. And stopped. If the only clock in the room was broken, what was that ticking noise? It came from overhead. Someone was walking around on the floor above, someone with a .

What was he doing at this time of night, he should be asleep in the servants quarters. Sabrina slipped out of her room, lighting an oil lamp to carry with her. At night the house lost some of its daytime glory, the lamp light exposed the dry rot and the stains of time and neglect.

She approached the room above her own, presumably where Tobias must be, and Sabrina heard voices. Hushed as if by a blanket, soft as a knife Tobias seemed to be exchanging a conversation with someone.

Sabrina with a sense of deja vu, withdrew from the voices. She knew the damage of nighttime wonderings and misinformation. The previous night was a caution to any further eavesdropping. As a small girl Henry had often told her the tale of what happened to eavesdroppers.

Two men walk into a pub,

One had a sword

One had a club,

They shared a secret over a drink,

Alas neither of them did think

About a third man listening on

And that is where it all went wrong,

If you don't want to be clubbed or cut

Then be good, for fear

Keep you clean ears shut.

Sabrina could still hear her dad's voice now, reciting the poem. She missed his happiness. It was at present, rare and unstable. Though there was a small voice in her head that argued and whined, maybe the problem was her.

Maybe by growing up she had put an end to her fathers happiness. Maybe she was growing distant and recluse and her father longed for the days when she would go fencing or horses riding with him.

Or perhaps things had always been that way and now the blindness of her childhood was worn away. Lost in thought Sabrina didn't hear the footsteps approaching.

"Sabrina?"

Sabrina spun around guilt on her face. There stood Veronica Grimm.

"What are you doing up at this time on night?"

Sabrina looked in the direction of the room in which Tobias was in. He couldn't have possibly been talking to Veronica.

"I..er..." Sabrina was lost for words and then, completely out of character, burst into tears. Her mother rushed forward to hug her daughter.

"Its okay, baby girl its okay. Everything is going to be alright." Veronica comforted her daughter and lead her back to her bedroom.

Sabrina crawled into bed, tears drying up. She didn't want to grow up, but it was too late. She was sixteen and to be married. Her mother stroked her forehead as she mourned her childhood. It had been sweet and plentiful but now it was over and it was time for her to grow up.

"Go to sleep Sabrina, its past time you where in bed." Veronica kissed her on the forehead, extinguished the lamp and left the room.

Her last thoughts before she fell asleep was that she never found out who was in that room with Tobias.


End file.
